


Медицина катастроф

by Daisjo



Series: Уползти Вейдера [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, Post-Canon, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: "Уползти Вейдера": терапевтический цикл фанфиков для  Тайсин. Пусть реал и канон знают свое место!Попытка №3, РВшно-медицинская.
Series: Уползти Вейдера [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821559
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Медицина катастроф

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



Учений по транспортировке и эвакуации тяжелораненых в Альянсе никогда не проводили. Или проводили, но Люк в это время был на вылете. О чем сейчас жалел: иначе знал бы хоть в теории, как отца до ангара волочь. Впрочем, стандартные методы явно были малопригодны: свободного транспорта по Звезде Смерти не ездило, а взвалить отца на плечо у Люка просто не вышло. Протащить волоком получилось метра два, а потом Люк сам рухнул рядом и, кажется, отключился на пару минут. Хаттовы доспехи, и как отец их каждый день носит?

Люк потратил несколько секунд, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Как там Йода говорил – размер не имеет значения? Не имеет. Он, Люк, крестокрыл из болота достал, пусть и не до конца. А отец даже во всех своих железках полегче будет. Тем более, его не обязательно поднимать настолько высоко. Подвесить сантиметрах в пяти над полом – и ладно. А вектор движения можно и вручную задать…

Сила послушалась. Неподвижный Вейдер приподнялся над полом, чуть подрагивая в воздухе. Люк намотал на руку потрепанный черный плащ и, стиснув зубы, зашагал по коридору. Где-то в той стороне он, пока шел в тронный зал, слышал гул взлетающего шаттла.

Найти ангар удалось не сразу, да и был он каким-то мелким и пустым. Посреди помещения сиротливо стояла единственная лямбда, отчего-то матово-черная. Думать о том, почему в разгар эвакуации имперцы ухитрились забыть полноценное транспортное средство, Люк себе запретил. В конце концов, шаттл ведь не может быть сломанным? Не может?

Похоже, ему наконец-то начало везти. Мало того, что лямбда оказалась исправной – на ней был медотсек! Пусть маленький, на одного пациента, но великолепно оборудованный. Даже с двумя меддроидами, что вообще было подарком Силы.

\- Вот сейчас, отец, можно и шлем снять, - пробормотал Люк, укладывая Вейдера на койку. – Хатт, как же тебя развинтить-то… Ладно, надеюсь, ты меня простишь за вандализм, всё равно эти железки уже только в переплавку.

Помогая себе отверткой в особо трудных местах, он стащил с Вейдера шлем и часть доспехов. Меддроид тут же прицепил несколько датчиков и негодующе запиликал, доказывая, что вот это, судя по показателям, уже давно должно помереть.

\- Да, я тоже не в курсе, как такое лечить, - отрезал Люк, спешно цепляя на Вейдера дыхательную маску. – Подключи приборы жизнеобеспечения и прояви креативность, мать твою бинарную!

Убедившись, что отец всё еще не собирается умирать, Люк бросился в рубку. Секунды осыпались песком сквозь пальцы, а он и так потратил слишком много времени на поиск ангара. Активация энергосистем, запуск двигателя… Кодов допуска, выдающих его за своего, Люк не знал. Но силовое поле, прикрывающее ангар, можно было деактивировать парой выстрелов по генераторам, а что до зениток и истребителей… Люк надеялся, что в общей суматохе сможет взлететь незамеченным. Крутиться в космическом бою с раненым на борту все-таки не хотелось.

Как ни странно, уйти удалось спокойно. Никто не дернулся перехватывать странный шаттл, не отвечающий на вызовы, ни одна турель не повернулась в его сторону… Из гравитационного поля Звезды Смерти Люк вылетел секунд за десять до взрыва. И, едва найдя нужный участок космоса, ушел в гиперпространство.

\- Ну вот, - облегченно выдохнул он, уставившись на расчерченный белыми линиями экран. Встряхнулся, сбрасывая усталость. Как-то сразу навалились и головокружение, и слабость, и противная дрожь в изодранном молниями теле. Сейчас бы отлежаться хотя бы пару часов…

Люк встал и поплелся в медотсек, машинально скользя взглядом по роскошному оформлению коридора, узору гравировки на стенах, звукоизолирующему покрытию на полу. Шаттл, похоже, принадлежал кому-то из высокого начальства. Может, самому Вейдеру? Да нет, не его стиль…

Отец все еще лежал на койке, опутанный сетью проводов. Некоторые тянулись не к коже, а к разъемам на останках доспехов. Лицо прикрывала полупрозрачная маска. Люк облегченно выдохнул: жив. Даже, судя по негодующему верещанию меддроида, в сознании.

\- Радуйся, дурная ты железка, - Люк устало улыбнулся. – Раз в сознании, значит, может подсказать, чего в него куда совать.

Он сел на пол рядом с койкой отца и, опустив голову, уткнулся лбом в его руку. Гладкая дюрасталь приятно холодила кожу, отодвигая в сторону лениво плещущуюся в теле боль.

\- Ты еще сутки продержись, ладно? – попросил Люк. – Я тебя к врачу отвезу.

«В Альянс?» - неожиданно толкнувшаяся в голову чужая мысль отчетливо отдавала иронией. Люк невольно вздрогнул, потом вспомнил, как отец дотянулся до его сознания на Беспине, и расслабился.

\- Я, может, и повстанец, но не идиот, - проговорил он. – В Альянсе ты в лучшем случае станешь заложником. А в имперском флоте, извини, ничего хорошего не светит уже мне. Я тебя на нейтральную планету везу. К знакомым.

«И где это повстанцам предоставляют бесплатную медицинскую помощь высокого качества?»

\- Им вообще плевать на Альянс с Империей, - честно ответил Люк. – Но врач там хороший. И меня приглашали залетать, если что. Ты только не сдохни раньше времени, ты же живучий, я знаю!

«Не сдохну, - в мысленном голосе Вейдера слышалась усмешка. – Ты угнал личный шаттл Императора. Здесь такой медотсек, что помереть у меня не выйдет при всем желании».

\- У его величества проблемы со здоровьем?

«Нет, просто он хаттов параноик, - раздраженно буркнул Вейдер. – Был».

Люк кивнул, прикрыл глаза. Отсек, казалось, слегка покачивался. Хан говорил, что, если проложить маршрут прыжка слишком близко от гравитационной аномалии, может случиться гиперпространственная качка. Корабль будет тянуть вбок, маневровые двигатели начнут автоматически отрабатывать в противоположную сторону, компенсируя смещение – и если их синхронизация окажется недостаточной, корабль будет колыхаться из стороны в сторону. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда…

«Не спи, - вырвал его из покачивающейся темноты голос Вейдера. – Или, по крайней мере, делай это не на полу».

\- А? – Люк вскинулся, потряс головой. Отсек всё еще плыл перед глазами, полуоткрытая дверь то надвигалась скачком, то удалялась куда-то в конец коридора.

«Так. Встань. Подойди к стенному шкафу. На второй полке снизу возьми серую медицинскую укладку. В ней… нет, сначала открой и покажи мне. Молодец. Два крайних слева в верхнем ряду одноразовых инъектора вколи себе в бедро, можно через одежду. Под ними – ампула с белой полоской. Ее внутривенно. Затем в каюту и спать. Понял?»

\- Да, - Люк привычно затянул зубами жгут на руке. Один из дроидов, негодующе пискнув, отвлекся от Вейдера и перехватил инъектор манипулятором.

«И, когда прилетишь к своим неведомым друзьям, попроси помощи и для себя, - добавил Вейдер. – Молнии Силы очень опасны. Без должного лечения их эффект может сказаться и через несколько лет».

Люк кивнул и, дождавшись, пока меддроид заклеит ранку от инъектора, побрел из отсека. Между рубкой и техническими помещениями обнаружилась каюта, обставленная с непривычной роскошью: здесь даже вместо продавленной койки было некое подобие кровати с удобным матрасом. Впрочем, насладиться этим богатством в полной мере Люк не смог: просто рухнул на постель, едва скинув сапоги, и утонул в подрагивающей темноте.

***  
Проснулся Люк от ритмичного верещания где-то в коридоре. Стенки каюты, похоже, неплохо приглушали звук, и корабельным системам, негодующим на отсутствующего в рубке капитана, пришлось всё повышать и повышать громкость сирены. В итоге к пульту управления Люк подбежал за полминуты до окончания прыжка. Хорошо еще успел!

Из гиперпространства шаттл вышел штатно, посторонних кораблей в системе не оказалось. Люк удовлетворенно кивнул и дернул рычагами, направляясь в сторону одной из планет.

«Кстати, Люк, а куда ты меня везешь?» - голос отца, кажется, звучал чуть бодрее, чем раньше.

\- У нас здесь… - начал отвечать Люк, потом спохватился, что Вейдер его не слышит. Пощелкал кнопками на пульте управления корабельной связью, нашел нужный режим. Можно было бы, конечно, говорить мысленно, но Люк опасался отвлекаться слишком сильно. Все-таки лямбду он водил не особенно часто, а отец и через динамики его голос услышит…

\- У нас здесь как-то раз база была, - повторил он.

«Уже настораживает, - эта мысль Вейдера сопровождалась отчетливым хмыканьем. – Надеюсь, мы не на Явин прилетели?»

\- Нет, что я там забыл? – отмахнулся Люк. – На Явине врачей нет, одни джунгли да развалины. А здесь мы уже после Беспина сидели. Недолго, правда.

Он переключил режим двигателей и начал вход в атмосферу.

«Недолго, говоришь? – голос Вейдера стал каким-то странным, а Сила его резко зашевелилась, потянувшись к планете. – И почему я этому не удивлен? Люк, разворачивайся и улетай. Тебе сюда нельзя».

\- Я здесь два месяца жил, и ничего, - буркнул Люк. – И не так уж тут и опасно. Гравитация, конечно, выше нормы, но крестокрыл – не тай-файтер, он в атмосфере спокойнее себя ведет. Лететь можно.

«Люк, на этой планете нет врачей. И постоянного населения нет. Разворачивайся и прыгай в сторону Корусанта, там правительственный медцентр!»

\- Ты в нем двадцать лет лечиться пытался! – отрезал Люк, давя в себе злость. На отца, решившего поспорить в самый неподходящий момент, на того, кто так его искалечил, на собственные руки, даже сейчас подрагивающие на рычагах… - А врач тут есть, минимум один. И мне обещал помочь, если что. А ты, пап, молчи и не отвлекай, мне надо найти ориентиры. А, нет, кажется, вот эта долина…

От Вейдера повеяло непонятной обреченностью, смешанной с нервным весельем. Люк крепче сжал рычаги и направил шаттл вниз.

«Прямо в долине не садись, - посоветовал Вейдер. – Невежливо. У входа есть небольшое плато, там еще заброшенный фрахтовик стоять должен».

\- Я тебя на такое расстояние не дотащу, - сквозь зубы ответил Люк. Головокружение, почти исчезнувшее было после сна, опять заставляло обзорный экран качаться перед глазами. – И аппаратуру медицинскую отключать нельзя. Так что на вежливость придется наплевать.

Шаттл сел почти вплотную к скалам, взметнув в воздух тучу пыли. Люк переключил несколько тумблеров на панели управления и поднялся с кресла. Шагнул вниз по трапу.  
Снаружи было всё также тихо, только еле слышно шелестел осыпающийся из-под опор шаттла песок. Люк прошел вдоль каменных строений, выискивая нужное, остановился возле темного провала входа.

\- Леди КсоКсаан, - позвал он негромко. – Вы тогда приглашали прилетать, если вдруг что… В общем, мне очень нужна ваша помощь. Я отца вытащил, но он сильно пострадал.

Воздух в проеме сгустился, соткался в слабо светящуюся фигуру.

\- Разобрался-таки со своими семейными проблемами? – улыбнулась женщина с холодными, горящими бледно-серым огнем глазами.

\- Да, я вернул его к Свету, - кивнул Люк. – Но, как бы это сказать…

\- Не полностью, - подсказала женщина. – Верхняя половина осталась во Тьме.

\- Просто его учитель был сильно против, - объяснил Люк.

\- Да, так случается, - согласилась женщина. – Хорошо, детеныш, я тебе помогу.

\- Я останусь здесь, если надо, - торопливо сказал Люк. – Помните, вы предлагали тогда? Я останусь, главное, вылечите его.

\- Сейчас в этом уже нет необходимости, - женщина пожала плечами. – Отец вполне сможет преподать тебе основы. Я не учу никого с нуля, просто не люблю, когда сильные и многообещающие детеныши бегают без присмотра.

Люк, помедлив, кивнул. Ну да, Вейдер ведь вернулся к Свету. Значит, действительно сможет учить его. Ведь отец был джедаем, и неплохим!

\- А пока что, - прозрачная рука дотронулась до его щеки, прошлась по волосам, - не вмешивайся. Тебе тоже не повредит лечение.

От прикосновения по коже потянуло холодком, перед глазами всё мгновенно размазалось, а ставшая за последние сутки привычной боль во всех мышцах утекла куда-то в слабо светящуюся ладонь. Люк устало вздохнул и сполз на песок, закрыв глаза.

***  
На этот раз Люк проснулся не от сирены, а от голода. В теле вместо боли и скованности чувствовалась бодрость, кожу окутала мягкая теплая ткань. Люк откинул личное одеяло Императора Палпатина и сел на кровати. Странно, он ведь отключился на входе в жилище КсоКсаан. Может, его перетащили в шаттл, чтоб не спотыкаться?  
Люк тряхнул головой и, отстранив непонятно почему оказавшегося здесь меддроида, поспешил в медотсек. Еда и прочие дела подождут, главное, выяснить, что там с отцом. Судя по Силе, он жив и даже лучше себя чувствует, но всё же…

На пороге медотсека Люк замер. На койке, надежно прихваченный эластичными ремнями, лежал… Вейдер? Сила говорила, что Вейдер, но поверить в такое было сложно. Люк помнил, что у отца половину органов заменяют системы доспеха, а без респиратора он проживет разве что пару минут. Сейчас к лежащему на койке человеку не тянулся шланг от дыхательной маски, а аппаратура жизнеобеспечения и вовсе была отключена.

\- Пап, это ведь ты? – неуверенно позвал Люк.

\- Нет, хатт тебя подери, это Реван вернулся, - фыркнул Вейдер. – Отвяжи меня от койки. Эти маньяки от медицины чем-то обработали ремни, что Силой их не расстегнуть.

\- А тебе можно? – уточнил Люк, послушно щелкнув фиксаторами. Вейдер пошевелился, согнул в локтях руки, сжал пальцы. Люк поморгал, пытаясь развеять мираж. Он же точно помнил, что у отца вместо одной руки протез, он сам видел, когда отрубил! А теперь живая. Бледная, как будто ни разу солнца не видела, но и только. И металлических разъемов с подключенными датчиками на груди нет. И жутковатые шрамы с лица исчезли. Голова, правда, всё еще вызывающе лысая, но это такие мелочи…

\- Как такое возможно? – Люк опустился на койку рядом с Вейдером. – И так быстро?

\- Леди КсоКсаан – лучший целитель в галактике, - усмехнулся Вейдер. – Другое дело, что уговорить ее заняться пациентом не так-то просто. А что до скорости… ты в курсе, что дрых больше недели?

\- Что? – Люк едва не вскочил.

\- У тебя, кроме поражений от молний Силы, нашли физическое и психологическое истощение и прописали длительный покой. А когда постельный режим рекомендует одаренный целитель, он обычно делает так, что пациент при всем желании не может его нарушить.

\- Так вот почему в каюте меддроид был, - пробормотал Люк.

Вейдер кивнул.

\- Да, кстати. Люк, ты знаешь, что на Коррибан нельзя соваться юным необученным джедаям?

\- Да что здесь такого-то? – Люк пожал плечами. – Нормальная планета. Мы ж не на Явине с его джунглями, не на Хоте или Рен-Варе, где холодно, как в заднице у вампы…

\- Где?!

\- В заднице у вампы, - с готовностью повторил Люк.

\- Насчет Хота я в курсе, - Вейдер смотрел на него со странным выражением лица. – Но на Рен-Варе-то вы что забыли?

\- Так база у нас там была, - не понял Люк. – Разместились на останках республиканского фортпоста времен войн клонов. Удобно.

\- У вас весьма оригинальные традиции выбора мест базирования, - помолчав, произнес Вейдер. – На Ондероне селиться не пробовали? Или вот еще Дромунд-Каас хорошая планета…

\- Ондерон вроде фауной на Явин похож, - мотнул головой Люк. – А начальству не понравилось, что каждую неделю кто-то на ядовитом пауке поскальзывается.

\- И вы прилетели на Коррибан, - констатировал Вейдер. – Хоть не прямо в долине поселились?

\- Нет, довольно далеко отсюда, я просто на рекогносцировку летал, вот и познакомился, - Люк опустил взгляд. – Я местным понравился, похоже. Мы много советовались, ну, по поводу той встречи на Беспине. Они говорили, ты сделаешь всё, чтобы иметь возможность не убивать меня. И чтобы мы стояли на одной стороне. Но ведь теперь так и случилось? Ты вернулся к Свету, а Император мертв.

Вейдер вздрогнул, закашлялся.

\- Люк… скажи, ты вообще видел джедаев, кроме Йоды и Кеноби?

\- Нет, - Люк нахмурился.

\- Ясно. Меня, скажем так, всё еще сложно назвать джедаем.

\- Какая разница, как называть? – улыбнулся Люк. – И вообще…

Он хотел сказать «главное, что живой», но промолчал, только крепче сжал пальцы на отцовском плече.

\- Чем тебе пришлось заплатить за мое исцеление? – нарушил недолгую тишину Вейдер. – Лорды Коррибана не страдают альтруизмом.

\- Я буду у тебя учиться, - пожал плечами Люк. – Чтобы, как они говорили, познать Силу нормально, а не методом тыка. Но я и так не против. Я ведь слишком мало умею, а ты теперь вернулся к Свету.

\- К Свету, - фыркнул Вейдер. – Люк, а ты знаешь, что Лорды Коррибана – ситхи?

\- Чего? – Люк мотнул головой. – Да быть того не может! Ситх – это Император, а местные нормальные!

\- Ситх – не значит маньяк, садист и деспот, - покачал головой Вейдер. – Это силовая направленность.

\- Значит, в них тоже еще остался Свет, - отрезал Люк.

Вейдер вздохнул, уставился куда-то в потолок проникновенным взглядом.

\- Ладно. Взлетай, Люк. Не стоит здесь задерживаться.

\- Надо поблагодарить.

\- Нет необходимости. Лорды и так прекрасно слышат всё, что происходит в долине.

\- Ой, - Люк вздрогнул, смущенно потупился. – Тогда большое спасибо.

И поспешил в рубку. В конце концов, если бы местные Лорды хотели пообщаться, они бы показались. А раз не стали – значит, гости им наскучили, и стоит действительно улететь. Ему еще отца уговаривать не становиться на путь Императора. Люк был почти уверен, что вступать в Альянс тот не согласится – не после того, как отдал Империи двадцать лет жизни и лично создал весь ее флот. Но, может быть, Вейдер, вернувшись к Свету, пойдет на некоторые реформы? А там уже и до мирного договора с повстанцами недалеко…


End file.
